Blue
by l-i-r-i-l-i-r
Summary: Oneshots about Jamie and the rest of the family, the rating will change for each oneshot.
1. Family pool

**_It's the first time I am writing something about Blue Bloods, I just love the show and especially Jamie. English isn't my first language so sorry in advance for any mistake. I hope to write more oneshotsin the future and post them here._**

Well he was late. Not a little bit late but really late. Like one hour late. He was trying to make up an excuses for it and came up with nothing, which wasn't surprising at all because he was up all night.

He took a deep breath and came inside the house, hopping no one will say anything.

He put his phone and keys on the table next to the door, he managed to get to the kitchen unnoticed. But when he opened the fridge Erin and Linda showed up.

"Jamie, you're so late" Erin said and gave him a little hit on the head with a towel she was holding.

"But I brought chocolate mint ice cream" Jamie turned to face them and smiled brightly.

"If it is up to me, you are forgiven" Linda said and gave him a little smile "but Danny won't be that easy, because you were late he had to put the swimming pool all by himself and he is quite pissed off".

"I am sure he is" Jamie laughed "where is he? I will go talk to him".

"He is outside with the boys and Henry"

Jamie stepped outside to the back yard, he immediately saw the pool Linda was talking about, Danny was inside the water playing with Sean and Jack.

"Hey everyone" Jamie said and walked closer to them, noticing his grandfather sitting there too.

"Hello to you too" Danny said "aren't we a bit late?"

"Yeah sorry about it I didn…" Jamie started to explain but stopped, was forced to stop when Danny dragged him inside the pool.

"Danny" he yelled and spat water.

"No biggie" Danny laughed "let's go inside and get you dry so you could put your swimming suit".

The two brothers climbed outside and walked into the house.

Jamie went to change and after a few minutes he joined Erin and Danny in the kitchen, they were in a middle off an argument like always.

"I need more evidence or this case can't go to trail" Erin said.

"Like always the DA office wants us to do all the work and…" Danny yelled and Jamie interrupted him.

"What are you arguing about?" he asked.

"Never mind" Erin said "it's Saturday, let's not talk about work".

"Like you can not talk work" Jamie mocked his siblings.

"Sure we can" Danny wrapped his hand around Jamie's shoulder "for example we can talk about why you were late?"  
"I thought 'no biggie' who taught you to talk like that?" Jamie tried his best to change the subject, but one look at Danny and Erin made him clear it won't happen "fine, I woke up late 'cause I couldn't fall a sleep last night".

"Oh really, and what's insomnia's name?" Danny asked "How old is she? Is she smart? Pretty? Nice?

"There is no she" Jamie denied.

"She must be smart, nice and pretty if he is lying to us because of her" Erin said.

"I hope so"

"Oh fine" Jamie gave up, he knew that smile that was on Danny's face and knew he has no chance "She is all the above, and that all I am going to say"

"He is blushing, how cute" Erin pinched Jamie's cheek.

"I am not"

"Sure you are" Danny agreed with Erin.

"Anyway, what gave me out?" Jamie asked.

"That huge hickey on your neck" as the words left Danny's mouth Jamie's Hand jumped to the side of his neck.

"Can we keep it between us, for now?" Jamie begged.

"Sure lover boy, but not for too long" Erin laughed "but you better find a way to hide it or everyone will know immediately and we will lose our advantage"

"Uhg, you will make me regret it, right?"

"Well depends on how much dishes we will have after today".

 ** _Hope you liked it, reviews will be happily welcomed._**


	2. Little Reagan

_**Hey there, here is anothr chapter, it has nothing to do to the last one, it's totaly differnt. Thank you for the reviews, favorites and followers it's what keeps me going. Hope you like it.**_

It's not every day you're sitting in a bar with your big brother, drinking a beer or two with a nice burger and all of the sudden you get a call from our of the country.  
"Hello" Jamie answered "speaking… What happened?" as his voice became serious Danny started to pay attention, he signed to his brother 'what's wrong' with his hands but Jamie didn't answer.  
After a few minutes of silence he hang up the phone.  
"What happened?" Danny asked, worried.  
"Sydney, she died yesterday, a car crush" Jamie had to sit "they called me because she left behind a kid, Eliot, four years old and I am written as his f- father".  
"You knew about it?" Danny asked almost dropping his beer from the shock.  
"Do I look like someone who knew about it?" Jamie asked sarcastically "What am I now?"  
"How did it happen?" Danny noticed Jamie's look "I mean I know how but why she hided it from you?"  
"I just don't know, I need to go to London, he is waiting for me with a colleague of her" after a short silence Jamie said with tears in his eyes "Danny she is dead".  
"I know Jamie boy, I know" he hugged his younger brother.  
Less then 10 hours later a Jamie was on his way to London.  
When he landed he immediately took a cab to the address he got from Rachel.  
It was 8 o'clock so he knew she was there, with his son.  
He arrived to his destination, paid the driver and walked inside the building.  
As Jamie was getting up to the seventh floor he felt so nervous he was afraid to be sick in the small space. He got out of the elevator and knocked on the door.  
He heard a few steps and then a female voice asking "Who is it?"  
"Jamie Raegan" he answered his voice a little shaken.  
She unlocked the door and opened it revealing a woman in her fifties.  
"Hello Jamie nice meeting you, I am Rachel" she gave him her hand for a shake "Come on in, it just about to be bed time, Eliot will finish his dinner and we will go put him in bed, it's the best time for you two to meet, he is in the kitchen with my partner Emily".  
Jamie followed her into the house, they walked slowly inside the kitchen. And there he was, sitting on one of the chairs with a spoon in one hand and a piece of bread in the other.  
"Hey Eliot honey look who is here" Emily said, to her words the little boy turned around to look at him "it's Jamie your daddy".  
"Hey Eliot, I am Jamie"  
The boy looked at him for a few moments "hey" and then went back to eating his soup.  
Jamie probably looked very scared and Rachel put a calming hand in his shoulder "It's a process but for now he is taking it as good as possible" she whispered.  
"I am done" Eliot announced with a sweet smile few minutes later.  
"Ok buddy let's go brush your teeth" Rachel said and the boy started walking outside of the room but then he stopped.  
"Can he come too, please?" he asked.  
"Well you need to ask Jamie if he would like to join us".  
The boy walked to the corner where Jamie was standing and asked "Do you want to come brush teeth with us... Jamie?"  
"Of course I want" Jamie smiled.  
As Jamie put some toothpaste on the toothbrush Eliot asked "Are you sleeping here?"  
"No, but I will be back tomorrow morning" Jamie said.  
"Fine" the boy said.  
The next morning Jamie took Eliot to the park. Planning to spend some father son time together.  
"Why do you talk funny like mommy and not like everyone?" Eliot asked as he took another bite of his ice cream.  
"Umm, I talk like that because I am from New York in America and everyone there are talking like that".  
"Are you a l'oir like mommy?" the boy asked.  
"No I am a police officer" Jamie said.  
"Really?" the boy looked exited " a real police officer? With uniform and a gun?"  
"Yeah" Jamie smiled.  
"Can I see it?"  
"You can see the uniform when we go back to New York" Jamie said, he knew he has to tell the boy about it so he better do it now.  
"We aren't staying here? Do we have to go? Is it scary? Can we go on a plane?" the last question was very excited and then his face changed "what about mommy? Will she be there too? Rachel said she isn't coming back, that she still loves me and will be looking after me from above the sky"  
"It will be your new home so we have to go, it won't be scary because I will be there with you and we will go on a plan. About you mom, Rachel said the truth".  
"Ok" the boy said and continue eating his ice cream in silence.  
After two month of bonding with his son and taking care of everything in London it was time to fly to New York.  
Eliot was now very exited, he couldn't wait to meet his cousins and go to his new kindergarten.  
The flight went well, the boy slept for almost all the time waking up only to eat.  
He was promised that all the man in the family will be wearing uniform to show him how cool they can be, Nicky's idea, she was talking to her younger cousin at least twice a week so he was super glad on their way from the airport but then when they were already outside of the Reagan house the boy stopped smiling and refused to move forward and get inside the house.  
"What's wrong?" Jamie asked.  
"What if they don't like me? What if they want me to go back to London? Will you come with me?" the little boy asked barely holding the tears.  
"Eliot" Jamie dropped to his knees in front of the boy to be in the same high as him "They don't have to like you, because they already love you, and you're a little Reagan now, you're place is in New York. Now let's get in. All the policemen are waiting for you and your aunts and cousins".  
Eliot took his hand and together they walked in.

 ** _Please leave a review and let me know what you think._**


	3. Bossy girl

So last time I published one shot I got an antisemitic review, and it took me a while to want to write here again. So I hope you like it, if there are any thing that don't makes sense it's because it was writen on my phone and I don't have have any access to my computer so just tell me and I will try to fix it. Reviews are very welcomed.

She wasn't just another girl. Fifteen years old Jamie knew that for sure. She was the biggest pain in this world. She had opinion on everything, she was bossy and every second word that came out of her mouth was cynical. But something about her made his breath stop every time she passed over him in the corridor, every argument they had, and they had plenty, made his blood boil and he couldn't stop thinking about it for days. In the begininig he tried to convince himself that it was only how irritating she was and how much he wanted to prove her wrong, then he tried telling himself and to his tired friends that today's subject of argument is very important to him. Unfortunately he used those exact words the day of the big fiasco about penguins, Jamie still insists they have knees never mind what she said.

But as the year passed Jamie started admitting to himself only, he kind of liked her. He noticed it when the urge to read her his list of 53 reasons why she is wrong about everything turned to desire to move his hand on her blonde silky looking hair. He fought it at first. Tried to be meaner and more right at every argument. The he tried to avoid her. After the third class he didn't said a word that day and didn't even tried to start a fight with her, she sat next to him in the break and asked "what's wrong with you Reagan?" when she got no answer she asked, worried this time "are you sick?" and put a cool hand on his forehead which made him blush and tell her to go away looking for her friends because he isn't one of them.

She blushed too, flipped her hair and laughed walking away.

He was almost over her after spring recess or at least that was what he thought until their biology teacher made them partners on the longest paper work in the whole world.

After arguing about where to do it for 20 minutes they decided to go to Jamie's house the day after tomorrow.

And Jamie knew he was in truble. So he did the best thing he could think about, well after failing, he went to Joe.

"Spill it Jamie" Joe said as his brother was sitting in front of him.

"I... So there is... A... Girl" finally Jamie said and of course Danny choose that moment to burst in Joe's room without knocking hearing Jamie's last word "girl? What girl?"

"No girl and non of your business" Jamie's cheeks couldn't turn more red even if he wanted.

"Kiddo you like a girl?" Danny sat next to Jamie putting a hand around his shoulder and a mocking smile on his face.

Jamie stood up "Don't you have your own home? I am leaving".

"Oh come on" Danny's face turned serious "not going to make fun of you, at least not too much".

Jamie knew it's the best he could expect from his older and he really needed help.

"Fine" he sat again "so this girl from school, I think I kind of... like her a little. And we have a paper together so she is coming here and..."

"Wow good job Jamie" Joe interupted Jamie.

"Not good. She is awful. I hate her. She is so bossy and stupid" Jamie yelled.

"But you like her?"

"Yeah sort of. But I also hate her" Danny and Joe were confuse by his word.

"So by stupid and bossy you mean smart and beautiful?"

"Yes... I mean no" Jamie yelled again with frustration "I am just going to drown myself in the toilet" he buried his face in his hands.

"Jamie..." Joe tried very hard not to smile.

"Ok, you two are studing in your room, and you will be very nice to her, and then when the moment comes you kiss her" Danny stood looking like he figured the world out "now I am going home Linda is waiting".

"I know you hate doing it but listen to him" Joe offered.

So of course Jamie ignored everything Danny said.

They sat in the living room. Danny just happened to visit his parents house with a very curious Erin trying to eavesdrop and Joe half trying to stop them half eavesdroping too.

"Come on little brother" Erin whispered "he has no game, are we sure he is realeted to us?"

"It only becuse they are in the living room" Joe defended his brother.

"So let kick them out of there" Danny walked in the room before Joe could stop him.

"Hello" Danny smiled the biggest smile he possibly could and Jamie turned greenish "we need the living room" the last two Reagan siblings walked in after him.

"To watch the game" Erin said.

"What game is on Wednesday 3 p.m?"

"Soccer"

"What team is plaing?" Jamie interrogate his sister.

"Chicago poodle's" Joe answered after a few moments of silence, And Jamie knew that if he joined their crazy older brother and sister he stands no chance against them.

So they went to his room.

The oldest Reagan siblings sat downstairs waiting.

After two hours they came down, arguing.

"You are so wrong"

"No you are wrong"

"No"

"Yes"

The door slammed so they couldn't hear more. They moved to watch the window.

They saw them standing, talking, she was moving her hands a lot, Jamie rolled his yes. And then they started laughing. When they stopped Jamie leaned closer to her and kissed her.

Good luck they stood far enough from the Reagan house and couldn't hear the applause coming from there.


End file.
